Lost and Found
by Dezrae2011
Summary: When the world has ended and you're separated from everyone you know, life isn't easy and it isn't fun. Just plain stressful. It doesn't help if you're stuck with someone as secluded as Jamie Walsh or as bitchy as Savana Dixon. Daryl Dixon X OC Carl Grimes X OC


This was a collaborated piece with my friend Julia, Misha and Jamie belong to her. Savana belongs to me

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor do I claim to own, AMC's original series The Walking Dead. Which has a comic written by Robert Kirkman and Co.**

6am, two teenaged girls sit upon a delivery truck silently staring at the city which once was, Atlanta. The city which was once swarming with busy people and crowded streets had been transformed into living hell, every once living thing being turned into something less than a man, something less than a living being, a slave, turned dead but brought back for one sole purpose, to eat and to spread the virus to living hosts. The two girls laid back in the hot sun, absorbing its rays. The metal of the truck below them was scorching hot, matching the air surround them. The shade was the only comfort they could get. But there was none close for the undead had blocked the only clear path to their salvation, the cool shade that laid amongst the trees. Instead they were stuck in the graveyard that was known as a highway before the infection had claimed its victims.

One of the girls, the smaller, younger one, rolled onto her side, letting out a whine. Though she was used to the hot air of Georgia, she often had the comfort of cool air and shade. And without much water, the combination may have become more deadly than any other walker around. The looming boredom contributed to the list of annoyance occurring around the two.

Rule number one, never let Savana get bored.

"There's nothing to do," she groaned, stomping her foot a bit on the surface of the roof of the truck. The other, who was covered in a blanket, rolled over to face her. Her face popped out from under the thin sheet. "And it's fucking hot as hell."

"Well, there's nothing I can do, would you rather A, get eaten alive by walkers, B, sit in the storage container were I'm sure the methane fumes are at a lethal level, or C, sit up here for a little while longer until we can get to the stream?" She covered back up, but her frown could be seen under the sheet.

"You know, all those options are looking pretty fucked up right now. Why don't I jump to another car to find some water, or does princess need protection from the sun, and the walkers?" She sat up and pulled her hair back in a sloppy bun before putting a knit cap on her head that was previously used to cushion her head.

"Excuse me, I never chose to have my Deoxyribosenucleic Acids mutated while the cells of my embryotic body were being created, and that if I go out into sun like this, I get sun poisoning!" Her pouting was rolling off her in waves. A small rodent head popped out from the sheet and went back under, seeking shade, and cover from the angry girl outside.

"That's nice and all, but it would be nice if you could contribute to this group every once in a while." Savana crossed her arms, her bottom lip jutting out.

"Yeah, thanks, but I'll wait until night fall, unless you want to be dragging me around to find medicine that you'll most likely have to stick up my ass. Now get some god damn rest, I will not carry you around at night." The elder replied, curling in on herself. The youngest of the group crawled out from under the sheet and yawned, cleaning his nose off, and going up to Savana to inspect. She scowled both at the rat and the other girl. She took off her hat and placed it under her head when she layed down, her back facing the albino.

"Well, you're still an asshat."

~o0o0o0o~

Atop the van, the trio awoke. The middle child groans sitting up now, cranky as ever. The other sat up as well, blanket falling from over her face. She yawned and combed her hand through her short, white hair. A small, grayish brown, and white baby rat fell from her chest, into the pile of blankets in her lap. His head popped up, looking around, before scurrying to climb onto her head. She clipped the blankets edge around her neck to form some sort of hooded cloak, to which Misha, the rat, climbed into.  
"Can we go now Jamie? My body's numb from inactiveness and sitting here isn't improving our situation," Savana complains, rolling onto her stomach and retrieving her hat from beneath her with a yawn. Jamie, the albino whose face was unreadable at this point, looks over to the youngster who had begun to move towards the edge of the car.

"Now you cease bitching? About time," She mutters lowly before speaking clearer. "Yes, now we can go. Just remember to grab the bag you dropped on our way up here." She states coolly, sliding forward to the hood of the car, slowly and carefully.

"I didn't drop it!" She retorts, eyebrows furrowing "You bumped into me, and then it fell off the side of the truck."

"Right, that's what happened. I'm pretty sure Misha and I would disagree with you on that." Jamie brushed her clothes down and held her arms up to Savana.

"Bag me," Instead of one of the bags being thrown into her arms, they were dropped off the side, and she got an armful of child. "Or jump down, that's fine too." Savana ignored her, rolling her eyes. She picked up one of the bags and shoved it at her. She gritted her teeth and slung it over her shoulder.

"Toss me a water," Savana demanded, turning to her with a hand held out. Jamie sighs, eyes rolling as she reaches into their bag and pulls out a water, handing it to her. Savana bends down, picking up a crowbar and a wrench before she takes the water, moving back to a standing position; she trades the crowbar for the water silently. And then the three set off, away from the infested city through the graveyard of abandoned cars. The three had hours before they had to find a safe place to hide, but yet again it was the end of the world, nowhere is safe.

~o0o0o0o~

"Dude, my ass is wet," Savana complained, looking back at herself, but unable to in the moon light. Jamie shook her head and continued walking, wiping some sweat from her brow.

"First of all, I'm not a 'dude', second off, I am not checking your ass, do it yourself." Jamie replies staring ahead, weapon at the ready. Giving her an annoyed look, she reaches down and touches the back of her pants.

"It's all bloody, I haven't sat on anything bloody…" She says. The elder rolls her eyes.

"You're on your period, dumbass." Jamie murmurs back.

"What?! WHAT THE HELL IS A PERIOD?! IS IT A DESEASE OR SOMETHING?" The middle child asks freaking out now. Jamie rolls her eyes once more, wondering how she came across such an uneducated, redneck. Sure it wasn't the younger ones fault since she had been living with two brothers her entire life, but really, who doesn't know about period.

"It's something that occurs every month where your reproductive organs make you bleed for an entire week. When we stop, you can put on a pad, put on some clean underpants, and clean your pants and underwear." Jamie explains. Savana looks over to her, horrified.

"WHAT? That's fucking disgusting." Savana mutters annoyed, she looks off to the side with an unreadable look on her face. Jamie laughs at this before looking ahead again, only to find a horrifying sight. That conversation, well, it had almost made her forget about this hell, but when you come face to face with a walker, that changes. Granted it wasn't in her face exactly, but it was still enough to remind her of the horrors of yelling and what happens when you do so now. She moves back a pace or so as a warning to her companion, pulling her back a little, fascinated by the creature, but also mortified. Savana looks over, now a little interested in what had the girl so worried, only to spot the cause of the end, the undead, walker, zombies, whatever you could or would call them. That's what they were, but above all, Savana had an intense hatred towards them, they had separated her from her family and they had left her alone, well not quiet but still, Jamie didn't get along with her well, but was the closet thing she had to a friend, something she hadn't had in a long time.

The walker that approached them was a gruesome sight, the clothes were torn, bloody, and covered in grime and pus. The disfigured face had a long gash that was oozing a dark, nearly black, blood, a brighter colored blood coating its lower face, and bits of flesh stuck between its gnashing teeth. Behind it, another two walked out from behind an SUV. There were two choices, kill them, or be killed. Jamie was left behind as Savana moved forward smashing in the head of the first of her undead victims. Now, it was Jamie's turn to act, she killed the second, and the third was taken out by her as well. Savana, who now stood looking at her gestures her head towards the SUV, Jamie nods back and she walks over to it, Savana guarding her as she picked the lock of the car, looking inside for any sighs of the undead, but finding none. She looks to the fuel gauge, full tank, she steps back allowing Savana to climb in, and over to the passenger seat then she climbs in after her, shutting the door in silence.

"Savana, look out the back window. Make sure none of those undead freaks are nearby." Jamie demands breaking into the dashboard to hotwire the car. Savana jumps over the seat into the back peaking out the back window.

"We're clear, for now at least." She responds turning around and deciding to take refuge in the back of the car. Jamie nods pushing the two wires together, the engine roars to life and she turns the car around driving into the night.

**Dezrae2011: The beauty of it...**

**Darly: What the hell? Merle and I ain't got no sister.**

**Dezrae2011: Do now.**

**Carl: what's up with her in the rat?**

**Dezrae2011: ...Get in the house Carl.**

**Carl: ...**

**Daryl: Review, Favorite, and Watch. **

**Dezrae2011: those who do get to take my friend Daryl here for a spin ;)**


End file.
